


Our Own Language

by Arlzureinne_Karale



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Issues, Gen, Spoilers
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 05:19:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9477281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlzureinne_Karale/pseuds/Arlzureinne_Karale
Summary: Bahasa mereka tidak akan bisa dipahami oleh manusia biasa. John boleh saja mencoba, tapi bahasa itu tetap hanya milik mereka berdua





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sherlock (TV Series) milik Steven Moffat dan Mark Gatiss. Penulis tidak mendapatkan keuntungan finansial apapun dari penulisan cerita ini.

Hari ini adalah kunjungan rutinnya ke Sherrinford. Seperti biasa, ia ditemani biola baru dari saudari perempuannya—yang diberikan di hari pertama mereka bermain setelah terpisah sekian lama. Tidak biasanya, John Watson mengkutinya hingga sampai di depan kurungan kaca yang memisahkan keduanya.

Eurus Holmes berdiri menatap kurungan kacanya. Manik biru pudarnya langsung terfokus pada Sherlock. Hari ini, ia menyisir rambut hitam panjangnya. Sherlock tersenyum kecil, meletakkan tasnya dan mengeluarkan biolanya. Eurus mengambil biolanya sendiri. Ia berdiri di hadapan Sherlock, siap dengan biolanya.

Sherlock tersenyum.

Ia mulai menggesek biolanya.

Dalam diam, John Watson hanya duduk dan memperhatikan. Menikmati permainan mereka. Tanpa sepengetahuan Holmes bersaudara, merekamnya dalam alat rekaman miliknya untuk dimainkan sebagai melodi pengantar tidur untuk Rosie nanti malam.

* * *

 

“Pernah terpikir untuk membawakan bunga?” John bertanya setelah mereka sampai di depan pintu flat mereka.

“Nah,” Sherlock menggeleng, melepaskan _coat_ dan menggantungkannya di dekat pintu, “Terlalu emosional.”

“Pernah berusaha mengajaknya berbicara?” John bertanya lagi ketika mereka menaiki tangga menuju ruangan mereka.

“Nah,” Sherlock kembali menggeleng. Ia masuk ke dalam ruangan dan menahan daun pintunya terbuka. John berdiri di sisi lain pintu, menatapnya dengan sorot mata yang tidak setuju dan ekspresi yang Sherlock kenal sebagai ‘John yang ingin menasehatinya tentang sesuatu yang tidak penting’, “Salam buar Rosie!” Sherlock membanting pintu di depan wajah John sebelum dokter itu sempat menasihatinya.

Hingga kini, Eurus masih enggan bersua dengan dunia luar. Mycroft selalu bilang kalau apapun yang dilakukan oleh ‘manusia-manusia’ lain tidak akan ada pengaruhnya lagi terhadarp Eurus—sebaliknya, apapun yang dilakukan Eurus, akan berpengaruh besar pada ‘manusia-manusia’ lain di luar sana, dibelahan dunia manapun mereka berada. Ia tidak pernah berinteraksi dengan orang lain—tapi toh sebetulnya itu fungsi Sherrinford, untuk mengamankan ‘manusia-manusia’ lain dari Eurus—kecuali dengan Sherlock atau Mycroft.

Dalam kasus Sherlock, mereka berkomunikasi dengan biola. Dalam kasus Mycroft, keduanya hanya saling tatap dalam diam selama berjam-jam. Sherlock mengunjunginya satu kali dalam seminggu sementara Mycroft hanya mengunjungi Eurus setiap tanggal 13 tiap bulannya. Pada hari libur nasional, orang tua mereka akan mengunjungi Eurus—tentu saja **bersama** Sherlock dan Mycroft—dan sewaktu-waktu John akan mengikuti Sherlock mengunjungi Eurus. John memiliki ikatan emosional dengan Eurus, karena Eurus pernah hampir membunuhnya. Selain itu juga Eurus pernah menyamar menjadi wanita penggoda John yang bisa dibilang nyaris berhasil mengalihkan fokus John dari Mary dan terapis John selama beberapa minggu. Kalau dilihat dari sisi pandang manusia, sebetulnya keduanya punya hubungan yang dekat.

John hanya tidak tahu bagaimana caranya berkomunikasi dengan Eurus. Sesekali, Sherlock bisa melihat kalau John ingin sekali menanyakan sesuatu kepada Eurus. Tapi ia tidak bisa main biola dan berjam-jam menatap mata Eurus tidak akan memberikan jawaban untuk pertanyaan John.

Terkadang kehidupan manusia biasa mengejutkan Sherlock.

* * *

 

“ _Bell of Ireland,”_ Sherlock memandang jijik pada sebuket tanaman di tangan John. Hari ini adalah hari kunjungan ke Sherrinford. Seperti biasa, Sherlock membawa biola kesayangannya. Kali ini John ikut lagi, dan tidak seperti biasanya ia membawa sebuket bunga.

_Well,_ Sherlock tahu kalau John akan membawa bunga untuk kunjungan mereka ke Eurus berikutnya sejak bapak satu anak itu menyarankan pada Sherlock untuk membawakan Eurus bunga, “Artinya semoga berhasil.”

“Kau tahu kata-kata semoga berhasil hanyalah omong kosong, bukan?” Sherlock memakai mantelnya, “Keberhasilan seseorang dinilai dari usaha yang ia kerahkan dan kecerdasan yang ia gunakan. Memang ada faktor eksternal dan ada beberapa variabel yang tidak bisa diduga. Tapi kalau kau memperlajari ilmu probabilitas kau akan sadar bahwa tidak semua variabel tidak bisa di duga. Ada beberapa variabel yang bisa dikendalikan, meskipun sulit. Lagipula, kau pikir Eurus akan butuh ucapan ‘semoga berhasil’?”

Pria berambut pirang yang sudah mulai berubah di banyak sisi itu memandangi Sherlock dengan ekspresi bosannya. Akhir-akhir ini ia selalu melakukan hal itu, “Semoga berhasil, menghidupkan manusia yang tertidur lama di dalam tubuhnya,” John menjelaskan.

“Ah,” bibir Sherlock mencebik, “Terlalu emosional.”

“Sudahkah kubilang kau ini hadiah dari _ku_ untuk Eurus?” tanpa mendengar jawaban Sherlock, John melangkah keluar pintu.

“Masuk akal,” Sherlock mengangguk singkat.

.

Sherlock sudah bersiap dengan biolanya. Eurus menghadap ke arahnya, namun memandangi seseorang di belakang Sherlock.

John dan bunganya.

John berdiri di samping Sherlock, memegang buket bunga berwarna hijaunya di tangan, menggoyangkan tubuhnya ke depan dan ke belakang seolah tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, “Berikan saja bunganya,” Sherlock berkata.

John menghela napas panjang dan meletakkan bunganya di tempat kecil dengan dua pintu, yang berfungsi untuk memberikan barang ke Eurus—atau sebaliknya. Eurus memandangi bunga John, tapi Sherlock mulai bermain. Eurus mengambil biolanya dan mulai memainkan melodinya bersama Sherlock.

Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, tapi bibir Eurus sekilas tampak melebar.

* * *

 

_Bagaimana keadaanmu?_

_Aku tidak tahu._

_Kau butuh sesuatu?_

_Aku tidak tahu._

_Mengapa kau tidak mau berbicara?_

_Aku tidak tahu._

_Apa kau… emosional?_

_Aku senang kau mau bermain denganku, Sherlock._

* * *

 

“Normalnya manusia akan membawa bunga mawar dan sejenisnya,” Sherlock berkomentar ketika rekannya itu membawa sebuket bunga berwarna merah muda dengan kelopak yang terdiri dari helaian-helaian kaku. Bunga _Eucalyptus_.

“Seseorang pernah bilang kalau normal membosankan,” John membalas dengan tenang. Bibir Sherlock tanpak mencebik. Dalam diam ia memakai mantelnya, seolah mempertimbangkan kata-kata John barusan.

“Kau lebih pantas membawa _Bells of Ireland_ ,” Sherlock mengambil buket bunga merah muda itu dari tangan John. Ada kelopak bunga dari beberapa bunga dalam buket itu yang gugur dan mengotori karpet merah pudar di depan pintu flat mereka, “Kita mampir ke toko bunga untuk beli _Bells of Ireland_.”

John menghela napas dalam-dalam, menahan diri untuk tidak mengutuk Sherlock. Ia mengikuti rekannya yang lebih tinggi itu keluar dari pintu dan menunggu taksi. Dalam diam—seperti biasa—ia mengamati Sherlock. Pria berambut ikal itu menatap keluar jendela, di pangkuannya ada tas biola, di tangannya ada buket bunga _Eucalyptus_.

Bunga yang artinya perlindungan.

.

Sherlock melambaikan buket bunganya ke arah Eurus yang berdiri seolah menunggunya. John melakukan hal yang sama dan keduanya meletakkan bunga mereka di ‘laci’ untuk menyerahkannya pada Eurus. Bunga yang diberikan John minggu lalu tidak terlihat dimana-mana.

Sherlock mengeluarkan biolanya. Eurus menunggu. Mereka bertatapan sekali sebelum Sherlock mulai menggesek biolanya.

* * *

 

_Bgaiamana harimu, Eurus?_

_Aku tidak tahu._

_Kau makan?_

_Aku tidak tahu._

_Kau ingin sesuatu?_

_Aku tidak tahu._

_Katakan padaku kalau kau butuh sesuatu._

_Aku senang kau mau bermain denganku, Sherlock._

* * *

 

“Aku mau keluar, kau mau titip sesuatu?” hari itu adalah hari kunjungan rutin mereka ke Sherrinford. Sherlock sedang membaca koran dengan Rosie dipangkuannya. John menunggu dengan sabar di depan pintu, “Aku mau ke toko bunga juga.”

“Geranium, _oak-leaved_ , ” Sherlock membalik halaman korannya. Rosie menarik-narik kerah kemeja Sherlock dan mulai menampar-nampar pipi Sherlock, “ _Bells of Ireland_ untukmu,” biarpun Sherlock sedang sibuk membaca, senyuman John tidak luput dari matanya.

.

Bunga berwarna keunguan itu memiliki kelopak yang agak lonjong, melebar di ujungnya. Berbeda dengan bunga geranium biasa yang kelopaknya cenderung berbentuk bulat. Sherlock tersenyum, melambaikan buketnya ke arah Eurus yang menatapnya dengan wajah datar, seperti biasa.

Seperti biasa, ia dan John meletakkan bunga mereka, di laci.

Seperti biasa, bunga yang mereka berikan minggu lalu tidak ada dimana-mana.

Seperti biasa, Sherlock mengeluarkan biolanya dan Eurus mulai bersiap dengan biolanya.

Seperti biasa, ketika Sherlock menggesek biolanya, ia dan Eurus seolah pergi ke dunia yang lain.

* * *

 

_Tidak ada kaca yang menghalangi mereka. Tidak ada tembok batu yang mengelilingi mereka. Tidak ada John. Tidak ada kamera pengawas. Tidak ada penjaga, “Sherlock,” sentuhannya terasa nyata ketika tangan itu menyelipkan jari-jarinya ke sela-sela jari Sherlock._

_“Eurus,” Sherlock mengangguk. Genggaman tangannya terasa hangat, terasa sangat manusia. Angin mengajak surai hitamnya menari bersama mereka tapi tidak mengalihkan tatapan manik birunya ke dalam iris Sherlock._

_“Kau mau bermain?” Eurus bertanya, melepaskan genggaman tangan Sherlock. Ia berbalik, memunggungi Sherlock dan mulai berlari._

_._

_Mereka duduk di bawah pohon apel yang berbuah. Warna merahnya menggiurkan. Sari buahnya menyengarkan, memuaskan dahaga mereka setelah mereka berlarian entah berapa lama, “Bagaimana keadaanmu, Eurus?”_

_“Aku senang kau mau bermain denganku, Sherlock,” Sherlock mengangguk singkat. Tidak memandangi saudarinya. Tidak memandangi langit, ataupun tanah, ataupun rerumputan di kejauhan. Ia memandangi apelnya, yang warna merahnya melapisi daging buah kuning pucat._

_“Ada yang kau butuhkan, Eurus?” Sherlock bertanya. Ia berdiri. Di sekeliling mereka, warna-warna mulai berubah. Langit yang biru dan rumput yang hijau berubah perlahan menjad putih. Pohon apel berubah keabuan._

_Sherlock menatap dalam-dalam mata Eurus, yang menceritakan lebih banyak dari mulutnya, “Kau, Sherlock.”_

* * *

 

Sherlock menutup tasnya. Ia berbalik, menunggu pintu ganda itu terbuka. John ragu-ragu melambaikan tangan ke arah Eurus.

“Sampai jumpa minggu depan,” bisik Sherlock sebelum ia melangkah keluar.

**Author's Note:**

> UWAAAAAAAAH  
> Aing gak nyangka ternyata sanggup juga bikin Sherlock :”
> 
> Sulit sih emang. Kayak… dia terlalu cerdas buar Aru jadi suka rada gak kebayang gitu. Sepertinya Sherlock-nya rada OOC..?
> 
> Ini dibuat karena baper habis nonton season 4 kemaren. Trus baper dan fansgirling-an ini tidak tersalurkan sebagaimana mestinya karena gak ada makhluk RL Aru yang di fandom ini. Jadi disalurkan kayak gini aja.
> 
> Astaga, astaga, astaga, bapernya masih kerasa.
> 
> Ada kritik, saran, masukan, keluhan? Silakan tuangkan dalam kolom komentar
> 
> Best Regards,  
> Arleinne Karale


End file.
